Awakening the Midnight
by Cactus Luv
Summary: Eighteen years ago Fell's Church was changed into Fell's Cathedral: the largest city in the world governed the monarch. Elena, the queen, has been kidnapped by what most refer to as the Butcher and it's up to Damon to find her by using the Mafia for help.
1. Blood Pills and Cannibals

Drugs, beatings, gang violence. All have infested the city streets of Fell's Cathedral, and now it's becoming worse.

Even as I walk, the sky becomes darker and the street lights turn on, with few of them flickering, the alleyways crawl with thugs, gamblers, hookers, and people much like me: a man looking for a blood addict to sell to.

"Hell you looking at fucker? yelled an idiotic human woman to a drunken street gambler.

Harsh words were exchanged until I finally had to start walking faster to get the sounds of the beating out of my mind.

The sky was completely black now and the air was heavy with the smell of smog and cigarettes. And continuing to walk through the streets was almost unacceptable by all lowlife gang members. I thought about how screwed up this place had gotten. Ever since the Cannibal had come through everything changed.

The timer on my watch went off and I swore. I dashed off to the Floris Boarding. Mrs. Flowers, the old hag of a witch, had died and the property was never left to someone. So when the Cathedral Project started they decided to turn the boarding house into a thirty story apartment home. Only the apartment soon filled up with drinkers, crack heads, gamblers, and the occasional wife beater. The place had the smell of drugs, and looked like someone threw-up on walls and carpets.

I jogged into the lobby and ignored the werewolf who asked to see ID. I pushed the twenty-seventh button.

The elevator was small, slow, and smelled of alcohol. It also only went to the twenty-seventh floor, so I had to run up the next three flights to get to the thirtieth story.

I flung the door open knowing I was going to be late. I made my legs move faster and I made it to the door. I flung that door open too and walked into the living room hurriedly.

Stefan was on the couch watching the news.

-"Welcome back to our special report of the underground in Fell's Cathedral. Is your family safe? The turf war remains a stalemate. Police seem uncertain if the recent epidemics of abductions and mutilation in the surrounding areas are incidents of gang related violence…or the work of an outside individual. Tension is thick and rightly so. As many of us are still haunted by the rampage of the now institutionalized psychopath cannibal. So hard to believe since its been eighteen years since the 'Quiet Cannibal'. The wounds of Fell's Cathedral have yet to heal from this madman. In fact it is said that it was her actions had finally defeated the undefeatable: the Salvatore brothers and the queen Elena Gilbert."

I stared at the screen with rage.

"Though we here at channel 8 don't know everything we let the facts speak for themselves. It was soon after the cannibal's imprisonment that the brothers and queen lost control of the city. After that the crime rates soared and the local Mafia Dons took control, and gained power and influence."

Stefan flipped off the switch, stood up, and looked at my angrily. "What the hell you looking at _brother?_"

I stared at him with an old hatred and then walked out of the room. It only took two strides before I was in the bathroom and had the door locked. I got on my knees and opened the cabinets to the bottom of the sink.

A simple flick of the wrist broke the false pipe and Blood Pills poured out.

I filled an old film canister and put the pipe back. I checked my watch again and saw that it was almost ten minutes after I was supposed to meet my customer.

I shoved the canister into my pocket and hurried back into the living room. Stefan was gone. He had most likely walked out to get Elena.

Deciding to stop getting distracted I rushed back down the three flights of stairs and back into the elevator.

When finally back on ground level I ran outside and down a block to where an old parking lot was. My customer wasn't there like we had planned.

I hit my head on a wall for being so stupid to be late.

I sighed and turned back to go back to the apartment. As soon as I took a step out into the street, Mutt, or "Hound" as his gang members refer to him, stepped from the sidewalk and out into the street right in front of me.

"Hey. I thought I told you not to come here anymore."

Mutt laughed. "Damon. Buddy. I have to check if you got the merchandise. And anyways it's not like we're _that_ far away from the lot."

I stared angrily at Mutt. To think this kid used to be Elena's old boyfriend. Even more astonishing: that he was even her friend at one point. Hell he used to be Matt Honeycutt. Now he lives off Blood Pills and Crazy 8 with essence of vervain.

Mutt looked at me impatiently and snapped his fingers. Two horned creatures stepped out from the shadows with large hammers.

"What's with them?" I looked at either side of Mutt, where they stood still.

"Oh these are dangerous times. It's like that cannibal shit all over again." his voice dropped to a low whisper. "They say this guy likes to disembowel his victims. All they found of these kids he just did was their internal organs. Tiny guts. No one knows what he does with the rest of them."

I stared at him horridly. Disembowel. Such a disturbing word for the mind.

Mutt looked at the two horned creatures and said, "Give us some air kids." they backed away slowly.

Mutt rubbed his hands together and looks at him skeptically. "You got it or what?"

I sighed heavily and dumped a handful of pills into my palm. He took one and put it into his mouth.

He swallowed and smiled. "You always got the good Damon." He licked his lips.

I shoved the canister into his hands spit at his shoe. "Just take it and go."

"I got that stake holding bastard and his pigs up my ass and you want _me_ to carry _your _sale? You know the drill." he shoved the canister back into my hands. "Come to the shop and we'll make it work."

I was getting really pissed off. But before I could throw a punch, a car door slammed.

Stefan and Elena were walking towards us, and a taxi drove off.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Stefan pointed a finger to Mutt and glared at me with disgust.

"Hey, back off he's just business."

Mutt seemed to notice Elena and smiled. "Oh, princess, I didn't realize you frequented these parts."

"You know you're not welcomed on my streets!" shouted Stefan.

Mutt turned and faced Stefan. He sneered, then smiled. "You're parts?" he paused. "Don't wine yourself up. I was just going."

He turned around and walked slowly. "You know it's a shame about all this. I mean it isn't _entirely _your fault for screwing us all up so badly."

Stefan walked up and leaned in to Mutt's face. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

Mutt grinned. "I'm calling you, a no. good. vampire."

Stefan let out a short yell and caught Mutt right in the eye with his fist. When Mutt was on the ground Stefan climbed on him and continued to hit him over and over again talking nonsense.

The horned beasts started to walk towards us again.

Elena and I pulled Stefan off Mutt, and watched as the horned beasts dragged Mutt onto his feet.

Mutt stood up and spit out a mouthful of blood. "You bring that shit to the shop _tonight._" he said pointing a skinny figure at me. "Or else the whole city knows where that useless broad's been slumming it!" he spit again and walked away.

"Tell your boss hi for me!"

Mutt turned back and looked right at Stefan. "Fuck you!" he shouted.

I sighed heavily and looked at Stefan. "Look. I didn't know he was going to be here."

"You!" he turned towards me with his bloodied fists clenched. "You don't make ANY sales without my knowing! You got him near Elena!"

"Stefan stop it!" Elena pushed Stefan and sighed.

"You stay out of this! This is between the Salvatore brothers!"

Elena squinted her eyes and turned. "You never told me about him."

"Look little brother, I'll make sure she gets back home. I need to make this drop anyways. You know make some money for the house."

Stefan cringed. "Get out of here…you no good drop."

"You need to cool your head little bro. Times are changing. You're going to get yourself in trouble." I put my hand and his shoulder and he nodded reluctantly.

XxXx

afterI walked Elena home I thought about Stefan. I've been saying a lot of that kind of shit lately. It's the only way to keep sane in a world like this. But truth is, I'm not so clean myself.

xXxX

Elena lied next to me. Sex with her was no common. It usually only happened when we were both depressed. Like now.

She got up and put on a robe. "You must think I'm a whore." she said sadly.

I shook my head. "No. This city is eating you alive. Devouring you. You are the queen! But me. Hell maybe this is all I'm good for. " It sickened me to say so. But it was true. Back when Fell's Cathedral was Fell's Church, small town and not a city of hell, I was empowered and strong. But now…

Elena walked over to the window and opened the curtains. You could see the whole city of Fell's Cathedral from the top floor. Her cell phone went off and she answered it on the second ring. "Hello?" her eyes got wide. "Oh…" there was a long pause before she started to talk again. "What?" another long pause. She hung up and looked at me horrified.

XxXxXx-Channel 8 News-xXxXxX

"A horrible twist in both the rash of disappearances and the stalemate between Mafia Dons: Klaus, Tyler, Shinichi, and…Katherine. Word from police Chief Alaric Saltzman they have discovered the remains believed to be those of…Katherine herself. A word from Chief Saltzman now."

"Well. The intestines. You don't want to see them…"

XxXxXx- Damon's apartment –xXxXxX

"You're being ridiculous! Y-you're the queen! This isn't part of your responsibilities!" Insane. She couldn't go.

"What's going on?" asked Stefan as he walked up to me.

"She's going to the asylum." I ran a hand through my hair and hit the wall.

"Oh no! No woman of mine is going anywhere-"

"This is not up for discussion!" snapped Elena.

Stefan sighed. "I'll go."

"We'll go!" I corrected.

"You won't go anywhere Dam-"

"Neither of you are going anywhere! She won't speak to me if I'm no alone!" Elena gathered some files and stacked them.

"Love…listen to yourself! You know who we're talking about! You know…" Stefan took a shaky breath "_what _she's done."

"If she got the chance she'd kill you for fun and dance around in your skin!" I grabbed her by the shoulders so that she'd look at me. "She's a monster-"

"A psychopath! A cannibal. I know. I haven't forgotten." Elena studied me and then turned to Stefan. "She's the only one who could possibly get into the mind of whoever is behind this…this… butchery!"

"The police can interrogate." I stretched.

"The police? They're stretched thin as it is already. As good as it has done anyone. God knows I can't trust my own court anymore and you two haven't been useful since…" she looked at both of us frustrated. "Children and police are being slaughtered and with Katherine dead the stalemate is over! The gangs are going to rush in and try to fill in the void. And while that happens, Fell's Cathedral will die screaming in the flames!"

"Now wait here-"

"No! How many people have to die while you two just sit around and do nothing but consume Blood Pills and drink!"

I looked at my brother and we both walked out of the room.

Dames.

XxXxX –Elena's P.O.V. – XxXxX

I walked down the stairs. The room being shut off from light.

It was cold, and there was a complete silence when I finally reached the bottom step.

I walked past cages filled with silent people.

Rows of silent people.

I reached the back of the room and opened a door. A large cage was placed in the room with only a small light illuminating the dark.

"Meredith?" I asked.

Meredith smiled and walked from the shadows in the back of the cage. "Hello…Elena."


	2. Asylums and Kidnappings

XxXxX –Elena's P.O.V. – XxXxX

Stefan led me through the crowd of people. Bright flashes of cameras went off every second for it was rare they saw me during these dangerous times.

We hurried up the stairs and he opened the door then closed it behind him when we were inside.

The first thing that we saw as I stepped into the room was Alaric and a woman who I recognized as Quella.

Alaric stared at me and Quella stirred her martini with the olive.

"Chief." I said wanting to be done with the lecture I knew was to come.

"Queen Elena." Alaric paused, studied Stefan and looked back at me. "Dirtying yourself in the field tonight?"

"Watch it Hunter." snapped Stefan.

"Don't you are your boys have somewhere to be?" I asked nodding at the two men behind Alaric.

"I must've missed your call for a proper police escort, so I took the initiative to meet you here myself." Alaric folded his arms over his chest and waited for a reply.

"I didn't call you." I said simply.

"Yeah." said Stefan growing angrier by the moment. "She's got me."

Alaric shook his head and chuckled. "Careful Queen, people might get it in their head that you're used to running off with the _wrong crowd." _he said letting his gaze drift over to Stefan.

Stefan walked up to Alaric and stared at him angrily.

"So sorry for the circus outside." said Quella looking at me with triumph plastered on her face. "Someone must have leaked the information about your visit."

_My ass. _

She continued with a sigh, "Breaks my heart. Especially when a Queen can't trust her own court."

I've had about enough of her bitching.

"You've been drinking an awful lot of those ever since we took over your state." I said looking at the martini with mocking eyes. I turned to face Alaric. "Captain. Some of us have cities to run." I smiled at him and he stared back.

"Sage will see you in. But he stays _here_." he looked at Stefan and shooed him to a chair.

"Come." said Sage from the doorway across the room.

* * *

><p>XxXxX- Damon's P.O.V. –XxXxX<p>

I paid the taxi driver and walked out onto the sidewalk. I had the pills in a case so that the delivery would be smoother.

I walked into a bar and ordered a table. I poured myself a shot of liquor and felt it burn down my throat.

"Mr. Damon sir! I was afraid you weren't going to make it!"

Margaret, Elena's little sister who had just turned twenty two, bounded up to me.

"You, uh, look very spirited tonight." I answered.

"I finally got enough money to pay for one of the orphan's surgery!"

I smiled. The girl had a good heart. She was still so innocent. And in this day and age innocence could kill you. But still, it was something you needed.

"Take this to your boss…ok?"

I handed Margaret the briefcase and she took it with a smile. She tried to see what was inside but before she could open the latch I told her to stop.

"Don't go peeking. The world will get you soon enough… no need to hurry it along alright?"

She nodded and walked off with a bounce.

I shook my head and took another shot. I then looked around and when no one was watching I slipped into the back room.

The music blasted from down the corridor and I followed the sound. It led me to a dog fighting arena.

People shouted and screamed as the two dogs ripped each other's fur and skin off. Some people threw coins at the dogs which made them even more insane.

A picture of Katherine hung on the wall. This was-or used to be- her territory. And the two horned creatures that Mutt had were on each side as if protecting the portrait like a person.

I walked over to where Mutt sat. He had bandages over his nose and one eye. He took a mouthful of cheep beer then turned towards me.

He tapped his watch and said "Took you long enough."

"Sorry to hear about your boss."

Mutt laughed then looked at the picture of Katherine. "Yeah. You're the only one." He put his beer bottle on the floor and looked back at me. "You know they found his insides just like the others. The police. They come in and they found a jack-in-the-box on the desk. And when they turned the handle…boom!... intestines _everywhere_." he laughed little more then abruptly stopped.

"Who you got tonight?" I asked looking at the dogs.

"Ugh. The crowds go this Pit."

"Who _you_ got tonight?"

Mutt smiled and pointed to the corner. "You see that Rottweiler? Lost something close to it. Now it's looking for any fucker that gets close to it to kill." Mutt laughed more rubbing his hands. "I got him."

I looked at the dogs then back at Mutt. I smiled and tossed a fifty on the table.

Mutt looked at me with an evil grin and said "You're on."

* * *

><p>XxXxX- Elena's P.O.V. –XxXxX<p>

"Keep away from the cell." said Sage. "Don't look her directly in the eyes. Do not _ever_ tell her anything personal." he looked at me then started to walk the opposite direction. "I will be here. Watching."

I looked towards the door that led to the stairs. I took a deep breath and put one front in front of me, willing myself to move.

I walked down the stairs. The room being shut off from light.

It was cold, and there was a complete silence when I finally reached the bottom step.

I walked past cages filled with silent people.

Rows of silent people.

I reached the back of the room and opened a door. A large cage was placed in the room with only a small light illuminating the dark.

"Meredith?" I asked.

Meredith smiled and walked from the shadows in the back of the cage. "Hello…Elena."

I sat down and stared at Meredith. Her eyes were cool and her voice was calm.

"It's been a long time." I sighed holding the folders in my hands.

"Eighteen years since you condemned me to this cell. Not much has changed with me. And…how are things, _outside_?" she whispered.

I refrained from telling her and instead put the attention back at her. "You know why I'm here."

"Civilians have are being abducted and gorged. And you…you Elena are wondering if I'm involved."

"Are you?" I asked.

"You know I'm not. But yet you hope I know who does. Tell me queen: how have you held up under the pressures of the city? The gangs, the feminist fowler. Do you smell it?"

"That is not the-"

"Very futile. Do you hear them my queen? Do they still whisper my name? Has this…_butcher_ reopened the wounds that your city has long hoped had scabbed?"

I took a shaky breath. "A cadet and a young child were discovered late last week. Do you know who's responsible?"

"The one responsible for death of one so young and promised? Responsible for sullying the clothes you wear with a crimson tint of the inefficient?" Meredith hissed.

"Y-yes." I choked out.

"I would've thought you'd put your heroes on the case? They clearly did a passing job of dealing with me. What has become of our fare boys of the Salvatore family?"

"This is the case file." I said holding up a folder with my left hand. "I can leave it with you or-"

"On the condition that you tell me one thing." she smiled wickedly and hissed: "With the city crumbling around you, you must need to work out your aggression without surfacing to the people. So tell me Queen Elena: when it is the queen that your people are surfacing, how do you it? Tall and bright…or dark and twisted?"

I stood up and stared at Meredith with a cold face. "I'm leaving."

I turned around and left the room…not bothering to close the door.

I passed a cell that seemed to be unoccupied.

"Queen. Queen! Queen…"

I looked into the cell closer as it seemed to chant queen.

"The Queen!" a person shouted and jumped out from the shadows. He hit the bars and landed on his back.

I screamed and the alarms went off.

"Queen Elena!" shouted Meredith from the open door.

I ran back over to her and she hissed, "Queen that was awful of that soul…leave the file. And Elena…make sure to return in a day."

* * *

><p>XxXxX- Damon's P.O.V. –XxXxX<p>

"Gee Mr. Damon that curry recipe of yours must be great." Maragret poured the money from the dog fight, or curry recipe, onto the table.

"Thanks kid." I put ten bucks in her hand. "Go home. Get some rest eh?"

"Thanks Mister." Margaret smiled and noticed me sigh. "Is something wrong?"

"Tell me something kid. How do you still stay happy?"

* * *

><p>XxXxX- Elena's P.O.V. –XxXxX<p>

"I'm not having this argument again!" I shouted at Stefan.

"Love, please!"

"Go to bed, and have a shave for fucks sake!"

Stefan rubbed his chin and walked away.

I ordered a few more files and turned around. A sharp sting went all through my body…and I blacked out.

XxXxX- Channel 8 news –XxXxX

This just in! It's been over an hour since the break-in at Queen Elena's home. Sources have not seen anyone and only Stefan Salvatore was found unconscious at the scene. Details- oh. H-hold on. Police Chief Alaric Saltzman has prepared a statement. We are going live to that statement now.

"As the head of Fell's Cathedral's Protective Military Force, I must declare martial law, that until such time that I deam it safe for the citizens of the city to return to normalcy."

XxXxX- Damon's P.O.V. –XxXxX

I stared at the news screen shocked. Elena was missing.


	3. Strippers and Mobs

XxXxX- Damon's P.O.V. –XxXxX

As I ran every piece of disturbing news flashed in my mind.

Channel 8 news had everyone in a panic. _"-the break-in in Queen Elena's home and there's no word of the queen's whereabouts-" _

Mutt's speech when I gave him the pills. _"They say this guy likes to disembowel his victims."_

The sadness and misery of Elena's thoughts _"You think I'm a whore…I can't do this."_

The Chief of police; the damn hunter Alaric made everything worse. _"I must declare martial law."_

The fear. So much of it. And Elena had spoken the most true words I had ever heard. "_How many more lives must this city consume?"_

So I ran. It had been so long, I had almost forgotten what it felt like.

* * *

><p>I had made it to the apartment and I bolted through the doorway and yelled out Stefan's name. I looked everywhere…and eventually found him sitting in a corner with a beer bottle in his hands.<p>

Stefan took a swig and coughed. Some of the alcohol escaped his mouth and landed on his shirt.

"I thought you went with her!" I shouted. "Why wouldn't you answer the phone?"

I looked on the floor where I saw a container of Blood Pills opened and half empty. I stared at them in disbelief.

"Did you take these?" I asked slowly.

Stefan stood up and slammed me against the wall. The pain exploded in my body as a piece of the wood boards entered my back.

"I did what I could!" he shouted. "You hear me!"

"Yes! Of course you did!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "I hear you."

"It's Klaus!" he shouted. "It's got to be Klaus!"

"Klaus?" it would make sense. Katherine was his child. He might've blamed us for her death and taken Elena. "Did you see him?"

"Who needs to see him! I said its fucking Klaus!" he screamed and put his fist into the wall right next to my head.

We stared at each other for a second before Stefan pushed me against the wall harder then let go. He walked back to the chair and picked up the bottle of beer.

"Tell me what happened last night." I said pulling the piece of wood out of my back.

"I-I-" Stefan swallowed hard and choked out a sob. "I didn't see anyone."

I stared at Stefan as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We've got to go! We need to find her!" I shook Stefan and he just shook his head.

"So suddenly you want to man-up!" he stood up and shoved his finger on my chest. "Face it Damon. You'll always be her second choice!"

I stared at Stefan with a cold hatred. I used to hate him for being a good little boy. But now he was too much. He was killing himself. And hurting others on the way.

I scooped up the Blood Pills and stared at Stefan. "I'll be back before sundown." I snapped.

* * *

><p>And I walked out and into the city. The streets were not safe during the night. And they sure as hell aren't during the day either.<p>

So I made hast to the Asylum.

I ducked under the yellow caution tape and entered the building. Sage watched me stride by, but said nothing.

A few police were looking for something…_anything_, by the looks of how baffled they were.

"…I don't want any information going public. Anyways we don't have much time." Alaric finished his conversation with his fellow police and then turned to face me. "Damon…who let you in?"

"I need to talk to her! She's the last one who saw Elena-"

"We have already interrogated the inmates! Is that all?"

"Well that's not good enough." I took another step forward. "Besides after your relationship went crash and burn she wouldn't dare stood so low to talk to you."

"Oh but she would talk to the queen's sloppy seconds would she?" he looked at the ceiling then at a one of his main police. "See him out." He looked at me with disgust and hissed, "Don't go mucking around in my city too late. Curfew is at sunset."

The two guards led me out and blocked the door. I sighed and walked.

Of course with his excellent timing, Mutt showed up with the horned beasts. He was talking to them but then faced me and jumped. "Gah-uh-Damon! Your brothers not around…uh is he?"

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"I thought you were smart enough not to ask questions." said Mutt popping his collar.

I took a step closer to him and reached into my pocket. I pulled out two ones and slapped it into his hand. "I need a lead."

Mutt laughed. "You don't think-"

I pulled out three more.

"Well then…" Mutt took the money and smiled. "She's working up town nowadays. You're going to need someone to get in there. And, well, they love me there."

"I think I'll just borrow your girl."

"You know." said Mutt stopping me. "There are some good opportunities for people like us. Times like these."

I walked along, searching for Margaret.

* * *

><p>Awhile later with Margaret by my side we had made it up town three minutes before the show.<p>

The guard stopped us and looked at me with bloodlust. "Hey. This is a high class joint. Invited guests only."

Margaret smiled and walked up to the guard. "It's ok Kel. He's with me."

The guard, Kel by what she called him, looked at me then at her. He nodded and opened the door.

"You guys are just in time." said a man walking by.

Overhead the speaker crackled to life. "And now the for the eleven o'clock dance. Caroline Kiss."

The bass of stripper music turned on. And Caroline stepped onto the stage and started to strip. She danced and rubbed herself on the pole.

Half the time I was either covering Margaret's eyes or ears.

* * *

><p>When the show finally ended Caroline walked over to where I was sitting.<p>

"It's been awhile Damon." she said smiling.

"I need names."

She pouted and awed in disappointment. "Your visits used to be so much more…recreational." She made a show of unbuttoning a few of the clasps to her shirt.

"And now…I need names."

"Well." said Caroline suddenly in bitch mode. "Let's review the fucking facts Damon. Queen Elena is missing. Stefan got punked." She rolled her eyes and then sighed dramatically. "I'm going to guess its Klaus."

"Makes sense."

"Then why are you here?" she snapped.

"It doesn't sit well." I took a shot of vodka. "Klaus is too smart to make a move like that right after Katherine's death. Besides… he lost interest in Elena when he became a Buddhist."

"Well you won't know-"

"-Until I talk to him face-to-face." I finished.

"Well maybe he is the responsibility for the murders and kidnappings. It's awfully suspicious that Fell's Cathedral lost two major head figures in one day."

"Klaus is a brutal fucker…but no psychopath. He didn't stuff Katherine's guts into the jack-in-the-box."

Caroline sighed. "Then whoever did-"

"-Doesn't have Elena." I finished again.

I took another shot.

Caroline smiled cruelly then laughed. "When did you start caring so much about this place?"

I growled and threw the shot glass across the room. It broke against the wall and sent shards of small glass everywhere.

Caroline looked at the spot on the wall it hit then back at me. "If you can't get an audience, what then?"

"Shake the tree." I answered "See what falls."

"Lucky for you…" Caroline smiled and pulled a piece of paper from between her cleavage. "A girl in my line of work has plenty of contacts." she slid the paper over to me. "These are all sorts of fucked up men. They're bound to know something."

I tossed her a bag of coins. Worth some money. The only amount I could spare.

Caroline smiled sadly. "This is an awful lot amount of money for a few names stud."

"Those coins are dirty." I stood up and fixed my jacket.

"Well," Caroline looked up at me. "The least I can do is give you an escort." she turned to face Margaret. "Up for a ride to the Ruby district kid?"

Margaret smiled and nodded.

When we had made it to the Ruby district we were overwhelmed with the flashing lights of clubs.

So many names, so many styles.

Yet Caroline seemed to know everyone there by heart.

She pointed to a club called "Hell's Cathedral."

Cute. It even sounded like Fell's.

Caroline walked up and smiled. "Don't worry guys. I'll protect you."

We walked in and were overwhelmed by the smell of sex and alcohol.

The room was dimmed and had a blue tint. People were grinding and some practically having sex on the dance floor.

Caroline walked ahead and was immediately taken in by the crowd. The only thing we could see was a younger boy, maybe sixteen, with wings, on the stage next to the DJ.

I walked through the crowd with the music starting to kill me and spotted two familiar people. Alaric's partners in crime. Or well, in this case partners in police.

They didn't seem to notice us I so walked by and found Caroline talking to the bartender.

She smiled and walked back towards me.

"You've got a meeting to make in five."

* * *

><p>When I was out of the club and in an office with the boy with wings and a man with yellow eyes I was starting to feel uneasy.<p>

"Caroline has been good to me." said the man. "But I must say, I've always been interested in having a vampire."

"Where's the important one?" asked the winged boy.

"Hush Angel." said the yellow eyed man.

I looked at the winged boy and then back at the man. "Mr. Callot it was?"

"Please. Call me Captain."

"Uh, ok…Captain..." I looked at him trying to hide my face of disgust. "You own Caroline a favor. I'm here to collect it."

Captain pointed to a picture and smiled. "Boss is out for the night."

"The less people involved the better." I explained. "I'm trying to get into contact with someone."

"Well there are a lot of someone's out there sister." Captain looked at me with a growing impatience.

"I'm looking to get in contact with Klaus."

The winged boy laughed. "You used to screw up his minions all the time. Now you can't even find the don? I guess you're not so _fierce _without your little brother around huh?"

"I said hush…Angel!" Captain smacked the winged boy. "Ignore Aiden." he turned back to me with a scowl. "You think I'm connected to the mob? I got to give the cops a third of my earnings just to stay open after sunset and you think I got the mob in my back pocket?"

Captain lifted the winged boy's-Aiden- head. "Fell's Cathedral used to be so much better than this. I remember I was up in Port town when the cannibal… when things fell apart." He sighed frustrated. "I wish I knew the city you did. The city that bred heroes!"

"Is there anything you can do?"

Captain shook his head sadly. "I don't believe so."

I stood up to leave when Captain said, "Don't be a stranger now. Come back some time. I can show you around."

I nodded unsure if he meant anything sexual. The boy Aiden was defiantly his little man-whore. I shook my head again and left the office. I walked by and found Caroline getting tipped by some dancers and Margaret standing plank stiff in-between the cops freak dancing.

We left the building and started to walk to who knows where.

I'll admit it was strange to go around the city looking for Elena. Felt like old times.

"Can you get home from here?" I asked Caroline.

She smiled and nodded towards Margaret. "The kid can take me."

She pecked me on the cheek and said "This was fun big guy. Let's do this again some time."

I nodded half heartedly and walked off.

In the shadows of the always I was almost certain someone was following me. I turned around and looked hard for any signs of movement.

There were none.

I turned back and walked again. A barely audible whistling noise caught my attention. A sharp sting hit my arm and I looked at a stun dart that stuck out of my arm.

Everything started to blur and I watched as two figures approached me slowly before my mind when blank.

* * *

><p>When I awoke a man was sitting in front of me. My vision was still blurred, but I could make out colors. Red, black, and gold.<p>

"Do you know who I am?" the person in front of me asked.


	4. Kitsune and Immigrants

XxXxX- flashback of Damon's –XxXxX

Elena sat up from bed next to me. I could feel the fear and depression radiating from her.

"This should have never happened." she said softly.

I waited a moment to respond. "I know." I closed my eyes and continued. "Stefan is-"

"-Stefan is on patrol."

I opened my eyes and laid on my back. "I should go help." I took a shaky breath and whispered "Bonnie."

"Bonnie's gone Damon." Elena snapped and then turned away.

"It used to be so easy." I said quietly after a minute. "Find the bad guys. kill em. Save the girl."

"We're going to catch her." she said softly.

"What then? We've all rotten from the inside." I paused and sat up. "How can you hold this place together…when everything has fallen apart?"

Elena turned towards me with tears streaking her face. "One child. No matter how far we fall we're never past redemption as long as we can hear the laughter of one child."

I sighed and felt the threat of anger approaching.

"Pull yourself the fuck together Damon." she hissed.

* * *

><p>XxXxX- Damon's P.O.V. (flashback end)-XxXxX<p>

My head throbbed but the blurring was finally starting to fade. My hands were tied. I could feel the vervain laced robes cut into my skin.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the blurred figure again.

The blurring faded and stopped and I was face to face with a pair of golden eyes.

"Yes." I hissed.

"You know how I found you?" asked Shinichi.

I glared at him and tugged on the robes again. "Not exactly." I said when the robes just sliced into me further.

"But you knew this city would rat you out if you knocked on enough doors." Shinichi laughed and continued. "You have some steel score my friend."

I felt blood fill my mouth and I spit it out. My own blood did nothing to satisfy my hunger.

Shinichi leaned in close to me. "This war is coming. It's not up to me. The wolf and the vampire are crying out for this city to bleed. And the cops are too busy choke fucking liberty to stop them." He paused then pushed his red tipped hair out from his face. "But, how much blood is spilled in this brawl…_that _we can alter."

I stared at Shinichi. He's tricked me before. The damn bastard also has wanted me dead for some time now. If he wanted to he would've tortured me by now.

"What exactly are you proposing?" I asked hesitantly.

"You go where I cannot, and you get what I cannot." he smiled. "Klaus is a…hard brute to find these days."

I stared at Shinichi waiting for him to continue.

"The man I need is living in the immigrant part of the city. He's hiding as one the foreign refus. This is no small thing I ask of you. The old kingdom, as they call the immigrant section, was part of Katherine's old turf. The gangs and nosey pigs are going around scaring the immigrants shitless." Shinichi laughed humorlessly. "That place is a powder cake. The fuse is lit and everything falls."

I watched him without speaking. I concentrated on everything he said, and every movement he did. I needed to see if he was lying.

"When you find him, show him this," Shinichi pulled a necklace from his shirt and showed it to me. The symbol on it was Japanese obviously, and it seemed to say 'Black Fox'.

"Don't use it unless you're certain it's him." he took off the necklace. "Cause if you do use it, I'll know. And if you lie, you're dead."

"You don't care about this place."

Shinichi paused and a sour expression shadowed his face. "You know of the Power Lines? These are much stronger than the ones I've mentioned before. Much. Stronger. But ever since this damn city was built on it the Power has been slowly decreasing." Shinichi scowled then stood up looking down at me. "Don't doubt my intentions, _friend._ This city will have its new ruler. And if it doesn't, it willburnt. We all will burn. And your little Queen? Oh she'll burn nice and pretty."

I watched as Shinichi kept his eyes locked on mine.

"Who's your man?" I asked.

He smiled and a breeze of wind the color of the nights in Hell surrounded Shinichi…and when it cleared he was gone.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see two different kitsune. They pushed me towards a path and pointed a gun at my back.<p>

I put up my hands in mock surrender and kept walking.

If it comes to it, I can save my brother, the kid, Forbes, and definitely Elena.

I walked past people with strange accents, skin color, and horns living in boxes. They watched as I walked by.

I sighed and tried to keep looking forward. I looked at the necklace Shinichi had given me and the damn thought past through my mind: How far do you have to fall before you sell yourself to the devil to save a worthless city?

Three people walked up to me. Their clothes were tattered and their faces were covered with dirt.

"Well. What do we have here?" asked one with a British accent.

"I don't want trouble." I answered.

The shortest of them looked at me and smiled toothy. "Well you got trouble. Unless you want to buy something." He opened his coat and pulled out a few guns.

"I'm not here for buying." I said sharply pushing them away. "I'm here to see a man. Somewhere here."

"Oh." said the tallest with a Russian accent. "Why didn't you say something?" he smiled and pointed towards a nook. "He been waiting for you, long time. We bring you to him!"

The British one and short one took a hold of each of my arms and dragged me. We passed a few people.

The first one was in a wheelchair and sat there staring at the ground. The other one had a army suit on.

"I fought for this fucking place and now you fucking treat me like this! You fucking bastards. Fucking pieces of shit."

We walked on and the Russian smiled. "You stay away from dirty foreign scum. No?"

"Yes." said the Brit. "They are all soooo tense with the kidnappings. Oh where do they all go? where do they all go?" he continued his speech quietly to himself.

"Cannibal." said the short one. "Everyone sees guts, but no body. Police look but none found."

The Russian turned around and faced me. "Maybe you'll disappear to if you hang around them. We could be in danger." he paused and the Brit and short one slammed me against the wall. "You better pay up."

The Russian picked up Shinichi's necklace that had dropped.

"You don't want to go messing with that." I hissed.

"No it's lovely." he smiled and ripped the chain off my neck. "I'll take it."

"I said don't-"

"You'll be shuting up now." said the short one pulling a blade from his pocket. He held it up to my throat and smiled wickedly. "We got company."

We watched as the two police buddies walked down the alley and towards us. I really need to learn their names.

The let go of me and sighed. "More swine." sneered the Russian.

"It's disgusting."

"You're a long way from city, pretty boys." he said fixing his collar.

"It is a new law that if those who have a false passport are found out after sunset, they are to be concealed. No exceptions." said the first one. He had dark hair and the other one light.

"Show them to us." said the blonde.

"You are men on wrong streets. March away little piglets." said the Russian shooing them with his hands.

The police looked at each other then pulled out their beating rods and looked back at us.

"Officers listen!" I said trying to prevent a fight. "They're just…showing me a way home."

"Silence vampire." said the blonde.

"Perhaps you should take a lesson from your little brother. Let the real heroes do their job."

I took a step forward and hissed, "Say that again."

"The degrees of the councilor are not to be debated with scum like you." said the brown haired policeman.

"Fancy words from swine!" said the Russian laughing.

"Watch your tongue…Ruskie." he replied.

The Russian flared and jumped on the police and started to punch him.

The blonde caught the Russian and put a gun next to his head. "Get off."

"There's no need for anyone to get hurt!" I shouted at the police and Russian.

"Tell that to swine." The Russian looked at the gun that was placed against the side of his head and then back at me. "Bro here," he continued nodding towards the Brit. "very twitchy."

The Brit had two guns out and was, well, twitching. The guns jerked and he laughed.

"Do you know what will happen to his place if you kill a cop?" I took a step towards the Brit.

He laughed and gave me a crazed smile. "They start fights too often! I've been waiting for a long time now to see their heads on a plate."

"Silence!" shouted the police with the gun.

I looked down at my feet and saw a broken pipe. "It won't be a fight." I said putting my foot under the pipe. "It will be a full out war." I popped the pipe up and caught it.

The police man had finally gained consciousness and charged towards me.

The short immigrant blocked him and put a knife in his thigh.

The policeman collapsed.

"You don't want to this!" I said looking at the chaos. "You will damn us all!"

A few more thugs started to walk towards us.

"Let us carve ourselves a new coat!" the short one said looking down at the policeman with the knife in his thigh.

"Don't you dare-"the blonde policeman suddenly had a knife to his throat.

The man in the army suit smiled wickedly.

The short one looked surprised then was ran over by the immigrant in the wheelchair.

While everyone was looking around in the panic I saw the Russian run off.

I followed him and slammed him against the wall. I took Shinichi's necklace back.

"You fucker!" I heard the army man shout.

I turned and saw him stabbing the policeman over and over again.

"Stop!" I screamed.

He did. Then turned and ran.

I bounded over to the police man that was stabbed. He was moaning and blood was pouring out from his stomach.

"Die!" shouted the short one. He raised the knife, but the tip of the pipe that I had dropped was poking through his stomach.

He looked down then behind him where the police was.

He whispered, "The End of Days." then collapsed with the pipe still going through his back.

The two other immigrants ran and hid in the shadows, and the policeman picked up his stabbed friend.

"Get him to a hospital." I said. "There's not much time."

The blonde police man spit at me and carried his friend on his back.

They walked away and turned the corner.

I turned around and man with a tinfoil hat holding a sign that said "End of Days" was standing and watching me.

* * *

><p>This was the world I am supposed to save. Those police are the men that supposed to do it. But there is nothing here worth saving.<p>

I looked around and could swear I saw a figure of movement.

I did.

Two little girls were dancing under a street light. One was laughing the other was smiling.

I did have something worth saving.

I turned to face the man with the tinfoil hat and sighed.

"I've been sent to meet the End of Days by Shinichi of the eastern mafia." I showed him the necklace and he smiled.

"Ah yes, the demons have told me of you." was all he said before he lead me away.


	5. Crazies and Bar Fights

The End of Days led me past people and through alleys.

The Russian and Brit were hiding, but it was obviously them. Their eyes glowed red.

Their eyes remind me of the Cannibals rein. Elena's eyes were another type of scared.

I slowed my paste so that I was a few feet behind the End of Days.

He turned a corner, stopped, then continued to something that was covered by a tarp. He lifted it, and revealed a small house.

He opened the door and beckoned me in with two fingers.

I hesitantly followed.

* * *

><p>The inside was small. I had to slouch so my head wouldn't my head on the light that turned the place green.<p>

He had a small cage, with things that looked like imps. They were different colors and stood still.

Everything else looked like junk. Boxes of things that were broken and a pillow with a face on it was the only thing you could make out.

"Do you know why I was sent here?"

The End of Days looked at me and smiled without talking. He was balding and his eyes were wide and round.

"When the final darkness comes…" he said with a surprisingly high voice, "the earth herself will open up to devour us. Salvation only comes to those who can escape her presence completely." he continued to smile and waved his hands to show everything.

"R-right." I said. This End of Days man was insane.

"Hey buddy." he said to the pillow with the drawn on face.

I stare at it unsure of how to handle the situation.

"He says hello." the End of Days told me.

I look back and forth between the two and then finally managed a "Hi."

"Old man Shinichi is still crude isn't he?" he turned and picked up a imp the color of white and continued to speak. "He knows about bio warfare and all the dark magic." The imp was pleading and crying out moans. The End of Days picked up a knife and looked at me. "He could open Hell's Gate if he wished. All he needs is a little-" he crushed the imp with the handle of the knife. "-push."

I stared at him horrified as her started to cut up the screaming imp.

"He's afraid though, of the darkness and those who dwell beyond it." he got a capsule and poured the blood of the imp into it, then started to talk again. "Isn't that right Joe?" he turned and looked at a lamp.

He paused and then nodded. "Wise words my friend." he cut the imp some more then filled the capsule with some more blood. "Joe has been here since the beginning! He's seen the world bloom…and the _blackest. Demons. Dance._" he scooped the chopped up pieces of the imp and put it in a separate capsule. "Pretty soon, there will be nothing left to observe."

I stared at the bloody mess of the imp's remains. The colors swirled together and I seemed to become lost in the smell of blood.

"Oh yes. This world is as dead as your queen is…"

I snapped out of my gaze and looked at the End of Days. He smiled and handed me the two pill sized capsules.

"Well that just about does it." he said smiling.

"She's not dead." I snapped and took the pills.

End of Days seemed to ignore me and looked at Shinichi's necklace.

"Can you believe this used to have enough power to over throw the almighty King of the Dark Dimension?" he sighed and put it around the lamp…Joe. "Oh well. Just another relic now. I mean even the gods have been swallowed up!" he sat and looked at me. "When you see the old man…tell him to set his fear aside."

I turned to leave and said, "Tell him…to _welcome_ the darkness."

I paused facing away from him.

"When the queen dies, the city will _crumble_."

I could hear him get up.

"And you will beg for death as the beasts feasts upon you…in…the…"

I could hear him approaching and I turned around ready to fight.

But a cloth was placed over my nose and mouth and everything started to blur.

The last thing I heard was him finishing his sentence with one word: "darkness."

* * *

><p>I was in the dark. A never ending void that the night devoured.<p>

"Damon…? Help…me."

"Bonni? Bonnie!" I looked around the dark trying to see her.

"Damon! Help me!"

I ran into the darkness searching for anything. But all I could do was hear her scream my name as the sounds of a whip lashed. Then nothing.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes once again in a chair. The same one I was tied to before.<p>

Shinichi was across the room when he noticed I had awoken. He walked over to me and smile. "Looks like you two hit it off."

I looked at him then at the pills in his hands. I swallowed and took a shaky breath. "What'd he make you?"

"Aww. Did the crazy man spook ya?" Shinichi tossed the pills in the air then caught them. He laughed then set the pills down. "Don't worry about these. It's just enough fire power to keep the pressure on the other dons."

I stared at Shinichi. He was humming and studying the pills on the table.

"I came through for you. Now where's Klaus?"

Shinichi smiled and walked towards me. "Word is that the wolf is parlaying in an hour. No one knows who…but that sick fuck thinks he's ending the turf war. Might be that he teamed up with the vampire for protection against the cops." he paused for emphasis. "Either way, that's information we need to know."

He snapped his figures and the kitsune that had shot me with the stun dart turned on a TV.

Channel 8 news came on.

"You've been out for some time, Damon. Thought you might want to see this."

"…Police Chief Alaric Saltzman has prepared a statement that is hopeful to stop some of this madness. We go to him now."

Alaric appeared on the screen. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was graying.

"We must rise against this grief," he said at the podium. "with strength and conviction. It my duty that in these troubled times, I bestow the title of acting queen to Quella until our queen Elena returns to the crown."

I looked at Quella. She was Alaric's current lover I believe. They used to live somewhere off north. It fell to stock trade and they moved here.

"Under Quella's rule, we will reunite our shattered 'kingdom', and rest ourselves free of the evils that bestow us. The coronation will be broadcasted live for the benefit of our city."

I stared at the screen blankly. "That son of a bitch."

"Just wanted to let you know about it." Shinichi sighed and pointed to the kitsune that had now turned off the TV. "Haru will show you to the Wolf's cave." he turned towards the kitsune and said something to him in Japanese.

The kistune nodded and left.

Shinichi turned back towards me. "You know who he is? A personal guard to the old Dark Dimension's King. Do you know how it was to get him to do this grim work?"

I shook my head not sure where he was going.

"It's disgusting. None of us got any pride anymore!"

With that I left.

* * *

><p>Into the mafia dons, and with the senseless killings, as I enter this den of upscale sleaze, I can't help but hope I'm doing what's right for this city.<p>

I followed the kitsune and he led me to a bar. He opened the door and closed it without entering.

I walked in alone.

The bar was a nicer one. High priced alcohol and fancy glasses. The bartender even looked expensive. She had on jewels from head to toe.

A man caught me staring at her and growled at me.

I continued to walk into the back room.

When I stepped through the fabric door I was overwhelmed with the sight of half naked women.

They looked at me and smiled.

I nodded and walked further back into the room. Pictures of strippers, whores, and the winged boy Aiden that I met at the club, hanged on the wall.

I approached another cloth wall hanging as a barrier. I heard Tyler from the other side.

"Damon!"

I turned and saw Caroline walking towards me. "I didn't relies you were into this kind of thing these days."

"I-I'm not. I'm here to see Tyler."

Caroline nodded. "Sure you are big guy."

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking up to her.

"Business." she smiled and grabbed my arm. "C'mon."

She led my through the curtain and sat me down on a giant pillow like couch.

"What makes you think that you can cover that much profit loss?" asked Tyler staring down at the winged boy Aiden.

"There's nothing wrong with my sales." Aiden snapped.

"In this fucking economy!"

"It's the best we can do with the cops over us!"

"You leave the cops to me you Fallen." he yelled.

"Wait!" I said finally getting Tyler's attention.

Tyler turned and glared at me. "Who let this cocksucker in?"

"Your men are on my streets Tyler. For every man I see you lose one night shift." Caroline folded her arms across her chest and Tyler sneered.

"A mistake I will quickly fix if it means seeing less of your pretty face." he glared at Caroline then looked at me. "The last thing this city needs is more bloodshed."

"I believe our business here is done." he finished turning back to Aiden.

"Not quite." said Caroline turning Tyler back around. "My friend here has some words of his own."

I looked at Tyler and sighed. "My name is Damon. I don't believe you've forgotten me, but I just want to be clear on the status. I'm here to see the don."

Tyler laughed and sat down on a couch covered with pillows twice the size of my head.

"Ah Damon himself! As if I didn't know." he looked at his body guard who was too busy trying to stick his tongue down a whore's throat to notice. "Mallow, make this man at home."

A large chested girl stood up and walked towards me with a swing of her hips. "I'll take your coat mister." she whispered in my ear.

"I think I'll keep it." I said pulling my coat closed.

"It will go a lot easier if you just-"

"I'm not here for you." I replied coldly.

"You're on stage soon." Tyler told the stripper Mallow. "Go get ready." he looked around and shooed everyone. "Get on out all of you. You too Aiden."

The winged boy stood up and left with his fellow whores following him.

"And Kel, you're going down in the third round."

Kel, the bodyguard that stopped me and Margret form getting into the club nodded and walked off.

When we were alone he looked at me and sighed heavily. "My condolences on the queen. Kidnapped again huh? Where's your brother?"

"He's not with me. He's taking it-uh- hard."

"Well we all grieve in our own ways I suppose." he checked his watch. "What can I do you for? I have a important meeting I regret to say."

"Then I'll be quick." I took a deep breath. "I need to talk to Klaus. You're meeting tonight."

"Whoa wait a minute now. There aren't no parlays. Not in this war."

I looked at him confuse. "I was told this war ends tonight."

"You were told right my man. But I'd rather go hide in a silver mine than crawl into bed with a vampire."

I let out a frustrated growl. There were too many dead ends!

I picked up a picture and tossed it across the room.

"Careful there stud." warned Caroline.

"I was sent here for a reason! Elena goes missing on the same day Katherine turns up dead! And now Quella is about to be crowned!" I stared at Tyler. "This. Goes. _Deep._"

Tyler nodded. "I know what you're thinking Damon. You look at me and you see a low life hedonist. A dopey pushover who's grown too big for his suit. Even though vampires are made of steel on the outside, I've faced far worse, and much less. Believe me I've had my share of monsters."

"I know." I answered. "You knew Meredith and Elena before any of us did."

"You know I always knew something like this was going to happen. She was too calm. Too quiet. I knew she was going to crack some day." he laughed without humor. "I was still trying to hold my part of the town together when Sage went off looking for her. He knew I couldn't save our home without him. But he was obsessed. So I carved a new place for myself here. I still wait for a chance to get back at that fucking cannibal."

I nodded slowly.

"The vampires may have the strength, but I…" he picked up a long cane. "I have the love of the people." he ran the cane up Caroline's leg.

She kicked the cane and stared at Tyler.

"And where there's love…there's money." she replied.

"Brute strength is out my man. Everything is held together with sex and cash. The only gods worth a damn lived like this."

"Ty, baby, your appointments here." said a girl poking her head through the curtain.

"I'll be right there." he sighed and faced me again. "Look. I love that hot little queen of yours, and her disappearance is not fairing too well for me and mine. You go get your brother and we'll talk. Your reputation will do a hell of a lot of good for a place like this."

"Stefan…he's…"

"Yah. I know. I tell you what Damon. All your little bro needs is a pick me up. Get the old blood boiling."

* * *

><p>XxXxX- Stefan's P.O.V. –XxXxX<p>

I walked into the bar and marched towards the bartender. She smiled at me and asked what I wanted.

"Blood Scotch."

"Ooh a vampire." she smiled and poured the drink.

I nodded and laughed.

I wasn't going to lie, she was beautiful. Ever since I had started drinking more a couple nights ago I've been getting thoughts mixed up…but her looks definitely wasn't a mix up.

"Why don't you take five?" I asked.

She laughed nodded.

After a few shots of the Blood Scotch I was starting to feel the alcohol slowly take effect.

A man walked up with three fox tails swishing behind him. He kissed the bartender on the mouth and looked at me angrily.

"Who's he?" he asked the lady.

"This is Stefan Salvatore." she said smiling.

The kitsune didn't look happy.

"You the one that fucked up the city?"

Anger flared.

"I didn't mess up this city."

"Fucker." the kitsune hissed. "You let this hell hole be what it is now. Now the queen is dead and butchered at this moment. We're all dead and it's all your fault."

That was it. I slammed the scotch bottle on the table held the pointed glass at the fox.

The bartender screamed and ran away while the kitsune just knocked it out of my hand.

A girl across the room noticed the fight and tried to help the kitsune. But he held his hand up without breaking eye contact with me.

I threw a few punches and got him right in the nose. I kneed him in the gut and blood burst out of his broken nose.

He yelled and slammed my head on the bar and we started to brawl.

* * *

><p>XxXxX- Damon's P.O.V. –XxXxX<p>

"Sir." said the stripper poking her head back through the curtain. "He's still here."

"Yeah ok." he looked at us and smiled. "It's no good to keep a important man waiting."

He stood up and stretched. "Have some drinks on me. Now both of you-" he shooed us away and we turned to leave.

"How do you feel?" Caroline asked me once outside of the curtained room.

"Conflicted." I looked back towards the room. "You him better than I do. If he could win this war, he would gain power. Would it be worth it?"

Caroline shook her head. "Hard to say stud. He's disgusting but no tyrant. It might not be such a bad thing." she said sadly.

"Where's Ty! There's a fight!" yelled the bartender bounding into the room.

When none of us responded she looked at me and snapped, "It's your brother!"

_Oh fuck no._

I ran out into the bar and saw Stefan and a kitsune throwing punches.

Stefan had a wound on his head that was pumping out blood and the kitsune had one eye bruised shut.

The kitsune had Stefan around the neck when he decided to show him against the wall.

Stefan staggered and kicked back his leg so it caught the kitsune in the knee. He then stumbled to the bar and found a hammer like tool that was used for opening bottles.

The kitsune threw a chair it caught Stefan smack on the head. He fell with the hammer in his hand.

The kitsune yelled in triumph and the people in the bar cheered for the show.

Stefan got up and brought the hammer down hard on the kitsune's head.

I loud sickening crack echoed.

He hit him again. And again.

And again.

He lifted the hammer, blood covering it.

The kitsune laid on the ground dead.

Another kitsune, a girl, bounded over him and tried to revive him with a healing spell. When nothing happened she looked at Stefan with tears clouding her eyes.

"Bro!" I shouted striding over to him.

"Get off me!" he pushed me and held the hammer above his head. "I'll fight _every last fucker_ in this whole city! I won't stop until I get Elena back!"

In the distance the sound of alarms was heard. And soon the sound of a cop's microphone blasted to life.

"This is the Fell's Cathedral's Police. Drop all weapons and step outside."

Everyone ran towards the exit then came rushing back in when the police had entered the building.

In the panic I rushed back to where Caroline was. Just outside of the curtain room.

She dragged me inside and then screamed.

On the floor with Tyler's cane sticking straight up was guts.

Bloody, oozing, intestines.

The Butcher was here.


	6. News and Hell Hounds

XxXxX- Channel 8 news -XxXxX

"The Fell's Cathedral Police Force has raided Tyler's upscale base of operations in full force. Hopefully we'll find ourselves rid of this ghastly don…"

Clips of the scene at hand were showed on the TV.

People screaming and being tackled down, strippers and whores fighting for their lives, and some were surrendering without a fight.

A policeman looked at the camera and told the shooter to turn it off.

* * *

><p>XxXxX- Damon's P.O.V. –XxXxX<p>

Guts.

Tyler's guts.

His intestines and veins covered only a small spot in the pile they were formed. His cane sticking straight up, with his heart jabbed through.

Caroline was gagging at the stench and the other whore's ran away screaming and crying.

Only Aiden the winged boy stayed behind.

"Damon. Damon let's go."

I didn't respond. I stared at the bloody mess in front of me and my hunger started to grow at the realization that I hadn't eaten in days.

"Damon! I said let's go!"

Caroline grabbed my arm and pulled me away. We went out a back door I hadn't seen before just as the police came in and walked towards the curtain that blocked them from Tyler's remains.

Another mafia don murdered, the cops here with weapons for a full on raid, and I bet that Alaric bastard knew this was going to happen.

Caroline and I hid behind a giant portable and waited.

"Put the hammer down bloodsucker."

"Fucking bastards!Don't call me that!" I heard Stefan's shouts and raced around the corner to see him ganged up by three police.

Two of them took each arm and the last one took the hammer from his hands.

Stefan screamed and flipped the one holding his right arm over his shoulders and right against the wall.

He turned to face the last policeman who was pale and looked about ready to throw up.

I looked back but before turning I saw Alaric yelling at a man with a mask.

Another smacking sound was heard and I turned back to see Stefan slamming the policeman's head into a wall over and over again.

"Hey!" I shouted at him "Bro you won!" I grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him away. "Let's go!"

After walking a few feet he stopped and slammed me against a dumpster. "You shouldn't have stopped me!" he yelled "You heard what they called me! Called us!"

"We're playing with fire here!"

"Are you kidding me? We've had our fair share of fire! Hell you used to fight in the war! Fire was everywhere!" he let go of me and slammed both his hands through the bricks.

I grabbed Stefan by his hair and slammed his face against the wall "You have no idea what I've been doing for-"

"Hey!" shouted Caroline walking up to me.

"Can the Salvatore brothers please shut the fuck up before they get us all killed!" Aiden was looking at us both with the face of a bitch.

Stefan looked at the winged boy with enough menace that his wings could be ripped off by the glare.

Instead Caroline turned to face the prostitute and snapped, "Why don't you go flying back to your captain Fallen?"

Aiden opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"No. He can't. The cops will tear down anyone they can connect us with. We're on our own." I looked back at Stefan who finally seemed to calm down. "You want to play with fire?" I leaned in and scowled, "We need to get downtown."

Stefan looked behind him then back at me.

"There's an old sewer gate near here. Leads to everywhere." he looked past me and pointed at Aiden. "You slow us down and I'll rip off your fucking wings!" he spit at him then turned towards the sewer gate.

* * *

><p>We walked through the sewer with questions filling every one of our minds.<p>

There were too many suspects, too many possible leads. We can only move forward.

"Only two left." said Stefan walking besides me with quick paste. "It's starting to sound like someone is knocking off the dons."

"And queens." added Aiden.

Stefan turned around slowly when Caroline put herself between the two. "Stop it. He's right. There's obviously a power play here at work."

"Klaus captured Elena and is taking power for the throne. It's always the same!" Stefan growled

"It's not just Klaus who wants to rule." I looked between Stefan and Caroline. "I had an unpleasant encounter with Shinichi. He's too smart to stay in one place. Even with the cops choking the place he would still manage to hide."

"I sure hope you have a good plan stud." said Caroline.

"I hope I do too." I turned towards Aiden. "Who was your boss meeting with?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. The don only shared that with the matron."

"The cops probably have her by now so she's lost to us." Damn this was not helping. "We need information on this don killer without including any of our friends. What we need is someone who knows about the night of Katherine's death and someone who we can afford to lose."

Stefan smiled cruelly. "Good plan. I've been meaning to give that drugged fuck another visit." He rolled up his sleeve and walked on towards an opening.

* * *

><p>We walked in the middle of the street and saw Margret taking out the trash. She turned towards us and jumped.<p>

"Damon? What are you doing here-"

"Shut up!" hissed Stefan.

I held my hand up to silence Stefan and Margret continued in a whisper.

"Damon why are you here?"

"What about you? Closing time was hours ago." I replied.

Margret smiled and closed her eyes. "There's no one left to look after the orphanage now that Katherine's gone. I don't mind though. Remember the money you gave me from your curry recipe? We're using it for repairs on the building!"

"Recipe? Someone's been playing in the dog rings haven't they?" Stefan looked at me skeptically.

"Little bro-"

"Fighting rings? No... the dogs we keep at the orphanage play a little rough sometimes but that's just-"

"Listen kid we don't have a lot of time."

Stefan took a step forward. "Yeah we need to 'talk' to your boss."

Margret gasped. "No no wait! Wait!" she followed us.

We walked up the porch of Mutt's house and Stefan yelled his name.

Vickie opened the door and walked outside.

"What's she doing out of her pen?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm not going up there." said Aiden slinking back a little.

Vickie sat on a chair and started to go "La la la la. La la la la." over and over again.

Stefan rolled his eyes and shouted again "MATT!"

The front door slammed open and a giant Hell Hound was barking madly at us.

Mutt stepped out from behind the dog and tied it to the railing from the chain around its neck.

"It's Stefan." Vickie gasped when she saw me. "It's both of them. It's like a party."

Mutt lead Vickie away and then walked back towards us. "So. What do I owe the pleasure? Come to catch up on old times?"

"I'll feed you to your fucking dog!" Stefan's eyes blazed with a burning hatred.

"Careful." said Caroline. "He's probably got his goons somewhere around here."

"What?" Mutt looked disgusted. "There's no way I'd let those creeps in my house. They're freaks of nature! That's why I bred this boy." he nodded towards the hell hound.

Vickie walked back over here and smiled. "Football?" she asked holding up a baseball.

Mutt sighed and turned her around. "No. We'll play later. Turn around. Walk. Walk. Good. Stay there." when Vickie stayed he walked back towards us and sighed. "Ok, ok. So you're public enemies on the run."

Stefan looked at me odd and I looked back with the same expression.

"Oh? You haven't heard? You're famous once again."

Mutt turned on a TV and, of course, Channel 8 news was on.

"…of murder and are now public enemy's number one-"

A picture of us was in the the corner of the screen.

"We don't need a hideout!" I snapped. "We need information!"

Vickie had wandered over here and looked at me and Stefan. "Van Helsing hunts you guys!"

"Can it Vickie." Mutt shooed her away. "Is this about the newest offed don?"

"It's about the werewolf, Elena, and her evil Mafia don twin!" I counted three on my fingers and waved them in his face. "It's about all of them!"

Mutt looked at me angrily. "Hey. I give information _for_ information kids. Tell me what you got."

"Plenty." snapped Caroline. "Tyler was murdered right under our noses! Last we saw him he was going to meet someone important!" she shoved Aiden forward and he looked at her bewildered.

"Only Rosalie would know who, and she's with the cops."

"Fascinating. You never know who you can trust these days eh?" he looked interested then put on a business face. "What do you want from me?"

"We want to know everything there is about Katherine's death."

Vickie had once again wandered up next to Mutt with the stupid smile. "We should hug more!"

"I don't know nothing." said Mutt pushing Vickie away. "Every night after hours she would be tending to one of her operations! She never had anyone with her! She was just a loner!"

I growled and kicked a rock that was sent through Mutt's closed door. "Fuck!"

"Look. Damon you got the situation all wron-"

I slammed him against the steps that let up the porch.

Vickie's eyes became big and Margret lead her inside. "Let go play a game. Ok?"

"Yay games." said Vickie regaining her smile.

"No more dead ends!" I yelled. "I need a lead! A trail! Anything! If you've got nothing on Katherine then connect me to Shinichi!"

Mutt shook his head widely. "I don't know nothing about Shinichi. Secretive guy. But if you want some connection to the vamps though…"

"You can lead us to Klaus?" Stefan leaned next to me and Mutt.

"Well, heh, I know a guy who knows a guy what can I say? You've come to the right man." he laughed shakily. "It's been a informative night." he pointed to the still turned on TV.

"…I for one will do anything, and hopefully you will too, to get rid of the menace of the Salvatore brothers."

Me and Stefan made eye contact and smiled. We got our guy.

* * *

><p>We walked into the news man of Channel 8, Leon's, house. The star of channel 8 news was in a robe and smoking a pipe with two other people.<p>

"We have some questions for you." snapped Stefan picking up Leon by the collar of the robe.

"While you two 'heroes' are busy busting into people's homes and terrifying the populace, I deliver news to a city that is crumbling and terrified! They rely on us. We've all they got." Stefan set him down quietly and Leon fixed his robe. "I wouldn't expect you two to understand. You bloodsuckeerrrrsss."

Stefan had once again lifted him and now slammed him against the wall.

"Don't call us bloodsuckers." we said in union.

"Talk." I said, "We all know that the media takes information from the thugs."

"It used to be the vampires. But now the police want some of the action. It was too dangerous to turn down the police, and even more dangerous to turn down the don!"

"Yeah. But you've been a favorite of Klaus's mafia haven't you?"

"Fuck yeah." he looked from me to Stefan. "And let me tell you, Klaus is the last guy you want to piss off. With two dons dead and a third skulking in the shadows, Klaus is going to own this city. He's mobilizing as we speak."

Stefan let him go and walked away running a hand through his hair.

"The police. Quella!" I pressured.

"The police are a failure and you know it! Yeah there's word that their dipping in minds, calling the army, but they're scare shitless. And only because they know what terror Klaus can cause to rain down on the unclean lot of them."

He pulled out a gun but I knocked it out of his hand before he could even aim it.

Aiden got knocked in the eye with it and cried out in pain.

"Stand watch outside." hissed Caroline to the whore.

He cupped his eye and pouted but walked off hurriedly.

"Look. All my political dirt on the police comes from one source. It's powerful though." he paused and licked his lips. "Lately he's been holding out on me though. You're welcome to him though. You want to know? I need to sort through some papers."

We let him pass and he walked over to a cabinet and started to unlock a safe that was inside.

Stefan walked over and picked up a bottle of vodka. He opened it and took a swig. He walked over to the window where I was standing.

"What a city huh? Being run by whimpering assholes like this." He took another mouthful of vodka and sighed, "When we get Elena back I'm going to clean up. No more pills, no more drinking. I'm going to do it right this time."

I looked at him unsure of how to feel. Part of me wanted kick him in the face, and another part of me wanted believe him.

"You knew that hell hound don't you."

I nodded. "It was Sage's before he became obsessed. I had to sell him to lower the cost of the household."

"Some kind of good guys we are."

"Yeah well times have changed." I sighed heavily. "We can't do it alone anymore."

"Well. There _are_ two Salvatore brothers."

We nodded at each other and I looked towards Leon.

"Let's get out of this yuppy bullshit."

We walked towards the news man and he handed Stefan a folder.

"This is everything you'll-"

"-look out!" shouted Caroline. She fired the gun that Leon had tried to use at the man with the mask.

I'd seen him only once before but knew it was the same person.

He suddenly threw an arrow like a spear and it landed right in my left shoulder.

Wooden tipped.

I cringed at the pain and saw the masked man disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"That bitch." hissed Leon.

Stefan tucked the folder in his jacket and looked at the window as the sounds of sirens started.

"We gotta move."

Caroline helped me move as the wood took effect on me.

We turned the corner and saw Aiden kneeling with the house phone at his ear.

He saw us and slammed the phone down to end the call.

Caroline pulled the gun and aimed at Aiden. "Who'd you call?"

"Just Captain." he said smiling weakly.

"You didn't call the captain. Traitor." I hissed.

"We don't have time for him." Stefan pulled the wooden arrow out and it shot a sharp sting all throughout my body. "Go through the sewer gates."

We walked outside and ran right into a couple of cops.

Stefan smiled and walked up to them.

XxXxX- Channel 8 news (live) –XxXxX

"The scene here is-"

"Out of the way rookie!" Leon pushed the newswoman out of the camera's view and took the microphone. "Welcome back to live coverage of this traumatic event where I, moments ago, was just held prisoner in my own home-"

XxXxX- Damon's P.O.V. –XxXxX

It was a very short fight.

Stefan just slammed their heads together and they fell blacked out on the ground.

We took about a step forward when the deep growl of a hell hound was heard behind us.

"Get out of here." said Stefan pushing me and Caroline. "Make sure this Fallen here doesn't get away." he nodded at Aiden.

"Wait we're not-"

"Go! I have to deal with this one." Stefan turned towards the hell hound and smiled. "Let's see if you remember your daddy huh?"

We walked away as the hell hound started to block him into a corner.

The last thing I heard him saw before we entered the sewer gate was "You clever bastard."

* * *

><p>We ran in the sewer and tried hard not to stop.<p>

The wooden arrow must have been tipped with vervain because even though it was no longer in my arm the pain worsened.

Suddenly Caroline stopped and looked up.

Alaric, the masked man, and the cop from the fight with the immigrant stood in front of us.

"Back to your sneaky ways?" asked Alaric. His hair was almost fully gray and the bags under his eyes made him look almost coonish.

"We're…" I took a couple of deep breaths to keep the dizziness from overtaking me. "trying…to…"

Mutt walked up and stood behind Alaric.

"W-what?" I asked. "You greedy slum bastard."

Mutt snickered. "Its honorary deputy slum bastard now!" he made show of flashing his badge. "Information sells for a lot these days. I told you this was a good time for people like us!"

"I knew it wasn't Captain on the phone!" Aiden had hissed.

"Shut it!" Caroline sneered at Aiden.

The winged boy scowled but kept quiet.

The two cops Stefan had knocked out came running.

"We got to finish this!" one with a missing tooth said. "The guy back there? He's fucking crazy! He was punching a dog!"

"No! No. No more bloodshed. I tried…to…save your partner…" My head was starting to cloud up and I couldn't get a proper breath.

The cop in the immigrant fight lowered his gun. "His name was Joseph. A name you're not fit to speak!"

He shot the gun and it got my right in the stomach. The bastard had a good bullet made in three layers. Iron tipped for demons, wooden center for vampires, and silver ending for werewolves.

I collapsed under the pain.

The one who had shot me started to kick me and soon another one joined.

I could hear Caroline screaming for me but soon heard her go quiet.

They kicked me in the stomach hard so that the bullet was shoved in even farther. But as they did so I knew at least they only had one of the Salvatore brothers.

* * *

><p>XxXxX- Channel 8 news (live) –XxXxX<p>

"I would like to remind out viewers surely our city is by now rid of the Salvatore brothers and their dastardly deeds- and holy shit!"

A hell hound ran over Leon with Stefan on his back. He flipped off the camera and screamed victory.

But that was only a fight.

A fight leads to a battle, and all the battles fought lead to war.


	7. Angel Blood and Escape

XxXxX- Damon's P.O.V. –XxXxX

I heard noises when I came to. Loud noises in the forms of whispers.

"Why are you holding on to this one? Throw him in the pen!"

I opened my eyes despite the pain coursing through my body.

It was Mutt that had spoken.

I rose slowly then felt my stomach lurch violently. I retched with the pain in my head, the bile in my mouth, and the aches in my legs and arms.

"We're not to question the orders of the queen."

The police from the immigrant fight.

"Well she hasn't been cor yet!"

"Would've been if those two would quit butting heads." said a third police officer walking in. He had long hair pulled back into a bun.

"Careful. That is not our fight." The police in the immigrant fight looked at Mutt.

"He knows a lot of people." sighed Mutt. "Chief probably thinks he knows the killer."

"Case files say he's suspected of negotiating with the Shadow Don." said the policeman with the bun.

"Common none deplume. Shinichi is probably just using him."

Mutt growled. "Oh he don't know anyone but trash!"

I took a deep breath and tried to open my eyes. I managed to crack them but a sharp voice rang out and made me shut them again from the pain ringing through my head.

"Quiet!" snapped Quella walking in. "Where's the envelope?"

The immigrant police sighed. "He had nothing on him."

Quella must have dropped her glass of alcohol which she always carried because a shattering sound slicing through my eardrums.

"Then send him into interrogating!" she pressed.

The same police stammered. "H-he's in no condition to be interrogated he's worthless- "

"Well whose fault is that?" she snapped. "Perhaps if you were man enough to keep your partner out of the E.R. you wouldn't have had that little bitch fit in the sewer, Smith."

I focused on my breathing and heard footsteps slowly fade as Quella walked away.

"Interrogate the others." said the policeman- Smith-to the others.

I swallowed nothing and couldn't hear anything. My breathing was getting faster and I started to cough. My mind was filled with screaming and other noises that drove me over the edge and into the darkness again.

I could feel myself thrown into a cell when I regained some of my consciousness.

I tried to sit up, still clutching my shoulder where the arrow hit.

All I do is try to keep conscious in these putrid cells. They take the others in for questioning while they wait for me to regain myself.

Our only news of the outside world is what we hear.

Klaus's gangs have mobilized. They're killing cops and citizens. To hear them tell it can only mean that this city is hanging on the brink.

They bring the kid in on the third day. My mind is still unclear but I could tell it was Margret's voice that was speaking.

"Can I go home soon? The children in the orphanage are being read to tonight."

She was arrested as a partner of mine and was arrested when out buying new books for the kids.

No one like her deserved to be beaten like the others had. They all went in with cruel faces…and almost all of them came out with bloody noses, swollen eyes, and deep cuts.

That couldn't happen to the kid.

"Wait…" I managed to choke out.

The stopped leading her and looked back at my cell.

I pushed myself off the floor and slumped against the wall. "…wait" I repeated. "Take me." I took mouthfuls of air to keep me standing and took a step towards the bars. "I can talk…take me."

The man with the mask suddenly came in. He looked at me then at the kid. He pointed to the cell across from mine and the two policemen threw her in.

The masked man unlocked my cell and dragged me to the interrogating room.

I was slammed into a chair and the room went black. Mutt's voice came from in front of me, and from the smell of alcohol he _was_ in front of me.

"Hold your head up…and whatever you do: don't cry." Mutt took a shaky breath. "They get off on that."

He walked out and suddenly the room turned back on with a flick.

The two horned creatures were standing there holding their hammers and licking the blood off from them.

"Get out."

The two horned creatures turned and stared at Alaric. They looked back at me then slinked out the door closing it behind them.

Alaric walked up to me and stuck a needle into my neck. He pressed down and I could feel liquid being pushed into my vein.

My head instantly cleared and my hunger faded. The aches were still there but they had decreased in pain majorly.

I rubbed my neck where he pierced the skin and watched him hesitantly as he pulled out a flask.

"So this is what it felt like huh…?" he took a shot from the flask.

"What'd you do to me?" my voice was no longer horse and it was easy to speak.

"Watching your city, your home, fester and rot. Watching as your loved ones gag on the stench." he closed his eyes and his brows drew together. "Quella and I? We watched our home fall. It wasn't just a city either. It was a whole nation!" he banged his hand on the table in front of me. "We watched our banner be swapped, our culture neutered. But this city of yours…" he laughed coldly. "Shit man, its devouring itself."

"That wouldn't be the case if you were to do your job! If you were to help the people! When all you do is push them down, all the more they want is to rise up!"

"Oh calm down." Alaric picked up the shot that still had some deep gold liquid left in it. "Angel blood is a bitch to come across these days. You know that Aiden kid you've been traveling with? Turns out he's a fallen angel. The two angel types may be different, but their blood is still the same." he took another swig and shook his finger at me. "You're a lucky man. If that arrow had hit you any closer to your vitals you'd end up in the ER next to one of my finest."

"Joseph." I recalled his name. "I tried to save him."

Alaric went silent. "You know none of us are the heroes we're supposed to be anymore. Now shut up and listen, I don't know how long we got rid of that bitch."

"You're holding out on Quella?"

"Forensics of what was left of the werewolf just came back. Skull fragments were found in the rear quadrant of the brain. You know what that means?"

"He was attacked from behind."

Alaric nodded. "Blunt trauma." he laughed. "Ironic huh? All that talk and it was brute strength that got him in the end."

"Wait. How'd you know he said that?"

Alaric looked at me and sighed heavily. He ran his tongue over his teeth. "The pervert carried weight, but he was a reasonable guy. Would've stopped a whole lot of bloodshed." He paused. "We…were working on a deal…"

"You were the one who was supposed to meet him that night?"

"We would've met if it wasn't for that raid that covered the killers trail!" Alaric let out a frustrated growl. "A raid that I _did not order._"

If he didn't then it had to have been Quella.

"This psycho is smart, brutal, and fast. Yeah we got some ideas but none make that much sense. One of which includes that stripper friend of yours."

"Caroline? You mean Caroline Forbes?"

"Or Caroline Kiss. Her real name and stripper name work."

"She was with me the whole time of the raid. The only time she wasn't was-" I sighed and closed my eyes. "- right before she led me to the remains."

"Look." said Alaric leaning in. "I'm not an idiot. I know you and your doped up brother have nothing to do with this psychopath."

I stared at him angrily. "Then why the fuck am I here?"

Alaric looked at me with cold eyes. "The key witness won't talk to the police." he started to laugh. "Looks like you got it right! Hats off!"

He led me down the stairs and into a dark room.

Sage walked up to us and looked at me. "He is the one?" he asked Alaric without breaking eye contact.

Alaric nodded.

"Why he wishes to speak to you I cannot fathom. Do not waste my time…I'll be here, watching." he suddenly was gone but his voice rang out in the darkness. "No other people are permitted. Leave."

Alaric patted my shoulder and left without talking.

The room was pitch black and suddenly it hit me. "Wait! Who am I supposed to be meeting with?"

A bright lit was turned on and a large cage was in front of me.

Meredith was sitting in the middle of it with a brace wrapping around her mouth and connected to the back of her head.

"Greetings Damon." she said with her grey eyes studying me. "It's been…too long."

I took a step towards the cage. "You sick fuck."

She made a tsk sound and laughed. "Such barbaric language…you'll upset our chaperone."

"Well I don't see him."

"Oh no of course not. But he is _always_ there." another laugh.

"Why'd you ask for me?" I stared at her and scowled.

"Why you indeed? Only I can lead you to your…_butcher…_and it was your beloved queen that put me to the task. Is it your intention to leave her unfilled in this just as you left her on the bedsprings?"

I had to swallow my anger and managed a hissed, "Talk quick."

"The clues you seek were right there in the beginning…waiting for you to see them. You have no idea of how close you are…" she whispered almost in a song like form.

"You were the beginning!" I shouted.

"Oh Damon…you'll get nowhere if you don't let go of these _petty_ grudges." her eyes suggested a cruel smile was being hidden behind the brace. "Consider this…to find a killer you must understand why he kills. What do these murders tell us about our Butcher?"

I stared to pace back and forth. "He can disembowel his victims the size of Tyler and weaken the strong like Katherine it two-three- minutes. And on their own turf he can still kill them and get away. He must be skilled with a blade or-"

"You are not listening. He leaves their insides…why?"

"If you know who it is then say it!" I pointed a finger at her and took another step towards the cage. "This killer has Elena! There's no time to-"

"I can only imagine…" Meredith's voice became mocking. "When I ate your precious princess Bonnie I wore her head like a hat! I danced through the streets and-"

"YOU FUCKING-"

The room went black.

I took a couple of breaths and the room slowly lit up again.

"You must stop. She is merely tricking you…riling you into carelessness." Sage's voice faded.

I looked back at Meredith with all my will to push my anger down into the depths of my mind.

"That one has come to understand me very well." Meredith's voice was mocking. "We learn a lot from those who we observe."

I took a step towards her cage and shoot the bars. "Damn it! If you know who it is then fucking tell me!"

Meredith was quiet for a moment. "Fine…I will send you to your butcher…if…you tell my one thing. They say shame can be a powerful stimulate. With a belittling brother you are no doubt familiar with the arousing flesh of humiliation…"

I let go of her cage and took a step back holding my anger in.

"When you lost one girl, and took up with the next, was it Elena you wanted or was she just a crusty sock which you relieved your shame? Could you get off without hearing Bonnie's final death cries? Tell me _Damon _…when you find your second precious lover cut to ribbons by the gutter, how many hours will it take you to-"

"STOP IT!" I screamed. "FUCKING STOP IT!"

Red lights. The room was lit up with red lights and loud alarm.

I stopped and looked around wildly. "What-what is that? Officer?"

I turned back towards Meredith's cage and saw the brace that was covering her mouth lying there in the center.

The lighting was flickering and the whole room became too dark for even my vision to see.

It flickered back on and Meredith was standing in front of me smiling wide. "You never answered my question…" she started to laugh.

Sage was suddenly in front of me holding a large weapon that crossed a sword and a whip. "Go. She is only to fight me."

I turned and heard a hiss from Meredith and the deep satisfied voice of Sage grumbling, "At last you die."

I bolted up the stairs and round the corner to where everyone was being held.

"Damon!" squealed Margret with a shaky smile.

The cell doors must have opened when the alarm went off because everyone was standing in the middle of the walkway.

"No time for reunions!" snapped Caroline. "Let's move."

She pushed past me and ran down the hallway to disappear around the corner. I followed in quick haste and turned the corner to see Caroline pressed against the wall.

Stephan had a gun in his hand and was firing at Alaric who had a bullet shield in his hand.

"Stephan are you crazy! We got to go! Now!" I shouted at him from a distance, not wanting to get too close to him.

All he did was laugh. "Can you believe this place?" he sneered. "They have only one key! But I guess that's what you get when you have a alcoholic queen and a stabbing bastard in charge!" he gave another crazed laugh, then pulled out the folder Leon had given us. "You were right bro! This shit goes deep."

He tossed it towards me where I caught it and opened it up. Pictures of Quella lay inside.

I looked at the new queen with disgust and Alaric smiled cruelly.

"Guess the charades up, huh beautiful?"

I looked back at the picture then at Stephan. "We can close them down with this!"

Stephan laughed, still having the gun pointed at the two. "Oh we're closing them down. And you know me, if I can't do it myself, then I'll raise a fucken army!" he turned back and shouted, "Get 'em!"

Suddenly the few prostitutes that actually seemed to know self defense were beating the crap out a couple of police, the guard Kel who I seemed to seeing a lot around lately was knocking others out cold with just one swing, and then there was a girl who had gotten a hammer from somewhere and was wacking a guy in the back with it.

The alarm was still going when Stephan pointed towards the right. "There's a door over there, it's your best shot out."

When we didn't move his anger flared and he yelled a "Get out of here!" and shot the ceiling.

We moved fast and soon we were outside and matched up with two police cadets.

"Stand down or we'll have to resort to force."

We were all tired and didn't have much energy left. The look on Margaret's face suggested she would do anything to restore the peace.

The two police cadets let out a scream of pain and as they collapsed, the figure of Captain walked over them and towards us.

Aiden let out a cry of joy and ran over to his pimp. "Captain!" he screamed.

"Hush Angel." he stroked the boys hair and then nodded at us. "This way." he said directing us.

He stopped me and sighed. "Your brother must have gotten lost in the chaos because he told me to get you home."

"The police-"

"The police are over, sweetheart! Run."

I breathed hard and followed Captain and the others in a fast pace.

This damned city has no queen…no law. Only the mob, the butcher, and us.


End file.
